for many years, electric power and communications utilities operated in a highly regulated market. As these and similar industries are restructured, deregulated, and created, new competitive commodity markets are coming into existence in which prices are determined by supply and demand. for example, regulated utilities historically sold wholesale power under cost-based tariffs with retail prices set on a cost-plus fixed-return basis. As a result, these utilities had no incentive to manage the risk of potential changes in the price of the power they generated. Users of power similarly had no incentive to manage price risk because they had no control over the price they paid for power. The shift to a competitive market, however, has created an increasing awareness of electricity price risk and the need for managing the price risk.
The need for managing the price risk of electricity is greater than in many other markets because there is a high variation in the price of electricity over both time and space. There is a high variation in the price of electricity over time because it is difficult to store electric power, necessitating that the electricity be produced when demanded. Even under normal conditions, electricity prices may fluctuate widely over the course of a day.
The high variation in the price of electricity over space is due to the physical nature of the power network. The power flow over a particular transmission line between two locations in an electric power network cannot be directly controlled unless highly specialized and generally expensive equipment is installed due to the laws of physics, according to which electric power flows over all possible paths in accordance with their impedance. for example, the 1989 Federal Energy Regulatory Commission (FERC) transmission task force discovered that as much as 50 percent of a power transfer from Ontario Hydro to the New York Power Pool may have used transmission lines that were hundreds of miles away from the direct interconnection between the two locations. As a result, when electric power is transferred into or out of the power transmission grid, that transfer of power may affect the distribution of electricity on any transmission line in the network.
Congestion in the transmission system can have a significant effect on the price of electricity. When one transmission line in the network is loaded to its full capacity, power cannot be rerouted over a different transmission line to avoid the congested line. Even if the transmission of power is congested between only two locations, that congestion affects the prices of electricity at other locations in the network. The price of electricity downstream of the congested line tends to increase, encouraging additional power generation to be brought on line to serve the load downstream of the congested line. Meanwhile, the price of electricity upstream of the congested line will tend to decrease, discouraging power generation upstream of the congested line.
Various approaches have been proposed to manage the price risk of electricity. for example, a generator can hedge against the risk that the price of electricity will fall at a particular electricity location via a forward contract. A power forward contract is a privately negotiated agreement between commercial parties containing a binding obligation to deliver electricity at a specified location and price. A significant disadvantage of forward contracts is that the market for forward contracts can be illiquid at particular locations. forward markets achieve higher liquidity by concentrating the market activity into a few standard locations. There are thousands of different locations in the power network but only a few locations in which any forward liquidity exists. Therefore, it may be difficult for the generator to find a willing buyer of the forward contract at an acceptable price at their specific location.
futures contracts are generally standardized contracts for the delivery of a commodity (here, electricity) in the future at a price agreed upon when the contract is made. Because futures contracts are used primarily for hedging against price risk or speculating on the price of the commodity, market participants typically close out their futures contracts positions financially rather than through delivery. In the PJM (Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Maryland) market, which has over 1000 locations, an electricity futures market currently exists for delivery only at the location PJM West.
Because the location for which a liquid forward and futures market exists is typically not the same location at which a particular market participant, such as a power generator, would like to make or take delivery, market participants using forward contracts to hedge their underlying positions incur basis risk because prices at different locations are not consistent. This basis risk is sometimes referred to as “Spatial Price Risk.” for example, due to congestion, the price of electricity at one location may differ from the price of electricity at the liquidly traded location.
Besides forward and futures contracts, other price risk management contracts include price swaps, basis swaps, option contracts, and congestion compensation contracts. The first three types of risk management contracts are well-known outside of the wholesale electricity market. A congestion compensation contract explicitly compensates one of the parties if there is congestion on a transmission line. Various kinds of congestion compensation contracts have been proposed and are known under various names.
for example, a Transmission Congestion Contract (TCC) is a congestion compensation contract for buying power at one location and delivering the same amount of power at a different location at a specified price. The TCC pays if there is a difference in price between the two locations, or, in other words, if there is a congested line in the power network. A TCC, however, would suffer from a lack of liquidity because there are thousands of locations in the power network, leading to millions of possible TCCs, but relatively few market participants would be interested in any particular TCC.
As another example, Stoft proposed a futures contract, not on the price of electricity at a particular location, but on an explicit congestion price for delivering electricity between two locations. The explicit congestion price values the use of scarce transmission resources, such as a congestible transmission line. A disadvantage of this approach is that market participants are used to locational prices for electricity, not congestion prices for the transmission of electricity.
Other kinds of congestion compensation contracts include a Fixed Transmission Right (FTR) available from PJM, which is a financial contract that entitles the holder to a stream of revenues (or charges) based on a reservation level and hourly energy price differences across a specific path. The California Independent System Operator (ISO) has a hybrid contract called a “Firm Transmission Right” (also FTR) that combines features of FTRs and forward contracts. The markets for these and other congestion compensation contracts are not as liquid as the futures market and may be vulnerable to arbitrage. Moreover, spatial price variation (i.e., basis risk) makes it difficult to evaluate the price of congestion compensation contracts.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique to manage the price risk for electricity at a particular location that both uses liquid price risk instruments and accounts for spatial price variation. There is also a need for a method of evaluating the price of congestion compensation contracts and other price risk instruments, including forward and futures contracts. There also exists a need for identifying arbitrage conditions of price risk instruments for electricity, either to avoid being arbitraged or to profit from arbitrage.